A Time and Place
by StarkidStruck
Summary: Kurt Hummel lives in Dayton, the poorest of the poor zones. When a rich man named Cooper Anderson gives him many years and a dying request, Kurt blindly runs away on a mission to find himself, his stepbrother, and a mysterious young man named Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Glee/Klaine AU (**_**In Time**_**): The year is 2189, and humans have been genetically engineered to stop aging at the age of 25. From then on, a clock controls their lives. They have the countdown engraved into their arm. Time is now the currency. They start with a year, and unless they get more time, they will die. Basically, the rich can live forever, and the poor die. **

**Kurt Hummel lives in Dayton, the poorest of the poor zones. When a rich man named Cooper Anderson gives him many years and a dying request, Kurt blindly runs away on a mission to find himself, his stepbrother, and a mysterious young man named Blaine.**

**(Inspired by the fact that Matt Bomer plays Henry Hamilton in In Time)**

A Time and a Place

Chapter 1

The ticking burned in Kurt's ears. The green light from the numbers on his arm illuminated the room and interrupted his sleep. He rolled over and stuck his arm under the pillow in an attempt to block out the light, but it was no use. He sighed and looked at the numbers. _12 hours._

Kurt's mind wandered to his father. Burt. Kurt tried to keep a strong spirit around him as much as possible, but mostly it was no use. Burt knew the situation they were in. If some strike of luck didn't come to the family, they could both be dead by the end of the week.

_This is Finn's fault_, thought Kurt, but as soon as he thought it, he regretted it. After Kurt's stepmom, Carol, had timed out unexpectedly after being held-up by Minutemen, Kurt's stepbrother, Finn, had gone off to join the Timekeepers. It was good not having another mouth to feed, but Finn's company and income could probably have kept them going a bit longer.

Kurt kicked off the raggedy sheets and pulled on his traditional outfit. Black jeans, lace up boots, and a long sleeved gray shirt with a black vest. It wasn't his choice of fashion, but in Dayton it was best not to call any sort of attention to yourself. Kurt was 27 years old in real time, although he barely looked 18. He had a babyish face, but there was nothing to be done about that. He was frozen this way forever. He spent a few minutes fixing his hair and making it stick up the way he liked. He had to be careful, he was running very low on hair supplies and he couldn't risk a trip to the 99 Seconds store at this rate.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Not to his surprise, there was nothing in it, and the air that shot out was hot rather than cold. Kurt felt a pang in his stomach at the thought of food, but he pushed it away when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Morning, Kurt."

"Hi, Dad." Kurt turned around and gave his father a one-armed hug.

"How much you got?"

Kurt pushed back his sleeve and gulped. "Eleven and forty."

Burt looked at his own arm. "Eight."

Kurt's eyes flooded with worry. He wouldn't have enough to make it through work. He extended his arm to give him some time. "Let me-"

"No," Burt cut him off firmly and pushed his arm away. "Work owes me overtime. I'll be okay."

Kurt could sense the worry in his voice, but he trusted his father. If he said he'd be okay, he'd be okay. Besides, Burt was too stubborn to take time unless he absolutely needed to.

"I'd better be going," Kurt said, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach. He gave his father's hand a squeeze. "See you tonight. I'll bring home dinner." As he walked out the door, he gave his father one last look. _Please,_ he thought, not sure who he was talking to. _Let him be okay._

**Author's Note: Short chapter, but don't worry, more characters and plot next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee/Klaine AU (**_**In Time**_**): The year is 2189, and humans have been genetically engineered to stop aging at 25. From then on, a clock controls their lives. The countdown is engraved into their arm. Time is now the currency. They start with a year, and unless they get more time, they will die. Basically, the rich can live forever, and the poor die. **

**Kurt Hummel lives in Dayton, the poorest of the poor time zones. When a rich man named Cooper Anderson gives him many years and a dying request, Kurt blindly runs away on a mission to find himself, his stepbrother, and a mysterious young man named Blaine.**

**(Inspired by the fact that Matt Bomer plays Henry Hamilton in In Time)**

A Time and Place

Chapter 2

Kurt worked in the factory that made time capsules. Time capsules could be used to take time off of a person and then transferred to another if the two couldn't meet in person. They could also be used to take time from zone to zone and not have it show up on the time map, although this was rare and dangerous. Mostly, time capsules were used to pay in restaurants or coffee shops.

It wasn't very good pay, but it was where most everyone in Dayton worked. The few who had a special knack for doing something or knew the right people were able to work elsewhere. Kurt's father worked repairing cars from the richer zones. Kurt often hoped a spot would open so he could work there as well, but the pay wasn't much better and Kurt didn't have a way with cars like his father did.

As he stacked another row of capsules into place, someone taped him on the shoulder. It was Sam Evans, a blond boy who'd been friends with Kurt since they were teens. "Hey, meet me at the bar tonight. Rory and I'll be waiting. Eight o'clock."

Kurt nodded and watched Sam saunter away. He'd always admired his ability to keep a positive attitude and it was his example Kurt tried to follow.

Kurt mindlessly worked, his mind straying off to another place, where he didn't have to worry about time. Every now and then he would glance down at his arm nervously. He needed time, and fast. He'd have to find something to pawn to make an hour and a half or so tonight.

When it was time for him to get paid, Kurt was down to less than 4 hours. He stuck out his arm and his time was deposited. He looked down and to his shock, saw that he'd only gotten 8 out of his usual 10 hours. "What," he breathed. "Is this?"

The man paying him looked at him through narrowed eyes. "New rates. Nothing I can do. Leave."

Blindly, Kurt ran. Living in Dayton, running was necessary almost always, because nobody could afford to waste a second. He stopped at the 99 Seconds Store to pick up 2 microwavable macaroni dinners and some bread. He decided against drinks because they had running water at home, and he was sure his father wouldn't mind.

Ignoring the burning pain in his legs, Kurt dashed home. He raced up the front steps to the house, and stopped dead.

His father was lying right in front of the door.

The grocery bags forgotten, Kurt ran over to him, his eyes clouding over.

"No," Kurt said logically, trying to keep his voice calm, but the hysteria rose as he couldn't push down the lump in his throat. He lifted his father's arm. Dead cold. "No." The numbers on his arm, once green with life, were a dark red. 16 0's. "NO!" Kurt wailed, burying his face in his hands. If he had come straight home, would he have been in time? And why had his father timed out? _They must have not paid him overtime_, Kurt thought. He felt a brief surge of hate for them, but came back to reality.

No matter if he liked it or not, he was now on his own. He had freedom. He just didn't have time.

Was that why he felt so trapped?

At 8:00, Kurt wandered numbly into the bar. He was flagged over by Sam and Rory.

"Why so sad, Hummel?" asked Sam.

"C'mon, I'll get you a drink," said Rory enthusiastically, waving down the bartender.

"My father is dead." Saying it out loud didn't make the numbness any better. Maybe it was his imagination, but the whole bar seemed to get quieter. Blood roared in Kurt's ears. "He timed out. Just a while ago." He kept his chin up and swallowed nervously.

"Kurt. I'm so sorry," Sam patted him on the shoulder.

Kurt shrugged it off and looked down at his arm. 9 hours. _Just let time take me too._

"Don't I owe you two hours?" asked Rory. "Yes, that's right, I do! Remember, I bet you that you couldn't sing that high note?"

Kurt couldn't remember, and he didn't want sympathy, but before he could say no, Rory grabbed his arm and gave him two and a half hours. "Thanks," Kurt mumbled.

"See that guy over there?" Rory whispered in Kurt's ear, motioning towards an unfamiliar brunette man Kurt hadn't noticed. "He's got nearly two _centuries_."

"What?" Kurt started, trying to peer at the stranger's arm. The man looked up at him and Kurt was taken aback and how blue his eyes were. He looked away, but his attention was drawn back when the bar door was slammed open. A tall, slender man walked through, followed by a possy of three others. The tall one had a slender face, light brown hair, and an evil smirk.

Minutemen.

Half the bar backed away or turned and ran. The stranger with two centuries stayed. He knew they wanted him.

The tall Minuteman raised his eyes to Kurt. "Beat it."

Kurt backed away, but he didn't leave. He stood in the back room, hardly daring to breathe as he listened silently.

"Sebastian Smythe," he heard the tall Minuteman say. "And may I say, you've got some…nerve coming to Dayton with _that_. Tell you what. I'll fight you."

"Hang on," said the stranger. "Bathroom." And he bolted towards Kurt.

Kurt grabbed his arm and whispered a single word in his ear. "Run."

**Author's note: Thanks for the favorites and watches! They mean a lot. I promise I'll update more often. **

**x Taco**


End file.
